Augmented Reality (AR) enhances a user's perception of, and interaction with, the real world. Virtual objects are used to display information utilized to perform real-world tasks. When based on an optical approach, a user directly sees the real world through optics, with graphics combined within the user's field of view. Spatially and temporally correct display of digital information on real world objects, however, is difficult to achieve on mobile AR devices. It would be desirable to have system that is device independent (phone, head mounted display, etc.), and that provides transport efficient (minimized data sets to address growing mobile network bandwidth issues along with high speed download) and process-bandwidth-efficient (simplified processing to maintain mobile device battery life and to provide low latency) geo-spatial registration of digital data onto real world objects.